


Slow down

by SweetMelon556



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hangover, Headcanon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Pete/Tweek, Sexual Themes, Underage Smoking, Very OOC, a lil ooc?, craig is a dick I'm very sorry, lots of cigarettes, not super graphic violence, opposite of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMelon556/pseuds/SweetMelon556
Summary: After fighting with Craig and feeling more distant Tweek has had enough.He leaves him. Everything that happens after feels as if it is going to go to fast.-This is a reupload of an old fanfiction I started in 2018. I'm still working on it, and plan to reread the old chapters and fix it up as I post it here.
Relationships: Pete (South Park: Raisins)/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pete x Tweek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504577) by [slitchy_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slitchy_chan/pseuds/slitchy_chan). 



> Just a quick disclaimer, the first few chapters were written about two years ago. I will go through and edit them, but I'm not promising it'll help.

I wonder why Craig hadn't texted me today? We had been dating for a while. It was coming up on our anniversary, but he had been growing more distant lately. He had been talking to me differently. Focusing more on his phone. Rain checking on plans we make. Getting snippy when I push the subject. 

He doesn't like it when I try to ask about it. I always thought the worst. I still do. When I told him what I was thinking Craig would just push it aside and change the subject. It hurts if I'm honest. I can feel him pushing me away. Not being open with me. 

I walked up to the door of my boyfriends house. Gingerly I walked inside looking around the empty living room. I called out "Craig you home?" I slipped off my shoes holding them a second before putting them by the door. The house was quiet. It felt wrong. It was too quiet for my liking. 

My footsteps sounded loudly in my head. So many thoughts ran through my head. Than I froze in my tracks at the sound of bed springs creaking and soft moaning. Please to any lord that may or may not be out there please say he is not in that room. I walked closer trying not to make a sound. As I got closer the sounds got louder and easier to make out. I could see myself tremble as I reached for the door knob. 

The sight made my eyes widen. My heart felt like it stopped. Craig was with a girl. I froze the door only cracked open. The girl seemed to have spotted me first. She screamed grabbing something to cover herself and pushing past me in a hurry. Everything became a blur as I yelled at the person I had trusted for so long. "I should've seen this coming!" I grabbed the nearest thing I could and threw it watching it shatter. Craig sat stunned on the bed covering up his body with a blanket. He gained himself and stood grabbing clothes and causally getting dressed. He than walked up to me. I stood ridged not willing to meet his gaze. 

"I'm surprised it took you this long to find out." His voice was smooth. Completely unmoved by the fact that I just witnessed fucking a girl. "What?" I drew back gritting my teeth. Everything hurt and the world was a blur as tears ran down my cheeks. He shook his head. Who the fuck does he think he is? I took a deep breath to swing my foot at his knees before he could react. Pushing him to fall against the wooden floor. I stood over him kneeing his shocked face. "I've had enough! We are through Craig!" My throat burned as I screamed. He didn't respond or make a move to fight back. I kicked him again. Letting out pent up anger I hadn't known I had in me. 

The taller boys response was to swipe my feet from under me pushing me down and straddling my waist. Craig wiped blood from his face drawing back his hand to punch me square in the jaw. I cried out in pain holding my face. He spat getting off me and glaring down at me "Say anything about this to anyone and you WILL regret it." His leg swung back and he kicked me in the side growling as he left me in the room. 

I groaned in pain and rolled onto my side that hadn't been kicked. Sobbing I pulled my legs to my face and laid on the floor. I don't know how long I was there crying. After a while the tears stopped coming. I just lay there pain shooting through me more than just physically. I think I had fallen asleep. This is because when I opened my eyes again I was being carried bridal style by somebody. They smelled really nice and I leaned into their chest as they carried me silently. The smell was something I couldn't put my finger on but it was sweet and comforting. Allowing me to slowly fall back asleep. 

I woke up with a start. My head smacked against something hard. "Fuck!" I pulled my hair yanking my head forward. I looked around hissing. From what I could see I was in the back room of the Shop. The room was a mess of coffee and machines. I stood up still holding the back of my head. A note was taped to the door out. I walked over and took the note down reading the carefully written words. I couldn't recognize the hand writing, but I knew it wasn't Craig's. It was way to neat and precise to be his. 

I'm sorry I couldn't stay and help you but you were still asleep when I brought you here. Your phone also kept going off saying to go to work. The front door is locked and I made sure everything was in it's place before I left. If you need someone to talk to go to the goths. No matter what people say we really aren't that bad. 

I read and re-read the neatly written note, I was baffled by it. Who had helped me and why had they told me to talk to the goths? Were they one of them? My phone buzzed loudly making me jump. I ripped it from my pocket looking over the screen. It was reminding me about work again. Since my parents had left I was charged with keeping the shop up and running. If I was honest it wasn't that bad. I honestly enjoyed it. The customers were nice for the most part and I was able to drink as much coffee as I wanted. I pulled on the apron and hat to keep my hair some what tamed. I had some customers complain about my hair before. Sure enough the front area looked fine. I flipped the sign on the door checking before my phone for the time. 8:45 pm, I had to close up shop in at least six hours. Depending of course on how many people actually showed up today. Usually traffic on a Sunday evening was okay. Since enough people worked night shifts. Not including the goths who usually came around when the diner kicked them out. 

I walked behind the counter setting up what I needed to. Than sitting on a chair leaning back. Why had Craig done this to me? I thought about the times we had. How happy I was with him. Every time he would comfort me when I panicked. I twitched pulling at my hair. "Damn it why didn't I just leave? Why couldn't I assume he wasn't home?" The bell for the door to the shop rang happily. Making me stop ranting to myself. Sure enough it was the group I had grown to know the names of. The goths, they walked in together. Michael the tallest, almost inherit leader had dark curly hair. He was saying something to Pete. The second tallest with hair that always fell in front of one of his eyes. It was black and red at the roots. Henrietta the only girl. She had black hair as well and idly talked to Firkle. Firkle was the youngest of the dark dressing group. Michael said something and they all nodded and walked over to the counter. I smiled politely ignoring the pain everywhere in my body. 

"The usual?" I asked. Pete nodded and the others looked at him before leaving and taking one of the bench seats by a window. I went and grabbed the cups I needed brewing the coffee and humming to myself. Pete cleared his throat looking over to his friends than back at me "What happened?" I glanced back at him raising an eyebrow. Than I stopped. There must be a bruise on my face from Craig. I put my hand over my cheek not looking back at the goth "Had a fight with Craig." I didn't really see a point in lying to him. I could hear him grumble something before speaking up "Do you want to talk about it?" My shaky hands took hold of the coffee walking from behind the counter. I nodded following the taller male to the group of smoking goths. Usually I didn't let people smoke in here, but I didn't mind the goths too much. I also really didn't have the heart to tell them to stop. 

Pete gave a nod to the group. Firkle smirked "Totally called it. Cough it up Michael." The tall goth rolled his eyes blowing out smoke and a handing the small person a ten dollar bill. Pete snorted next to me "You guys mind if Tweek hangs with us?" Henrietta shook her head "As long as he doesn't act too much like a conformist." I took a deep breath pausing when I could smell something familiar. I looked up to Pete who took a seat on the bench motioning for me to sit next to him. My heart raced it was him. He had brought me back here. He had carried me. I nervously sat done beside him. "Now tell us what happened." Michael voice was gentle as he handed out the mugs. 

I explained what happened while not meeting any of their gazes. Pete seemed to get more angry as my story went on. Firkle and Henrietta's emotions didn't change much while I talked. Michael had put a hand on Pete's shoulder in an effort to calm him. Once I finished Michael huffed "Fucking asshole deserved what he got. I can bet you gave him a black eye." Pete didn't say anything just growled. The bell chimed and I looked to the door before standing and making my way to help the customer. After I shuffled back to the goths a cup of coffee in hand in an attempt to calm down from talking about Craig again. I looked down at my phone to check the time, 10:50 pm. Been only a little over two hours so far? It's felt like longer. Henrietta stood speaking "I have to head out before my fucking my freaks out on me. You need a ride Firkle?" The young person nodded standing up before shooting a look over to Pete. A look I couldn't figure out the meaning of. He just glared in response. I sat down while the two left. Leaving just Pete, Michael and I. We didn't talk much just sat quietly together. The traffic of customers slowed down to little to nobody coming in. Than people just stopped coming. After an hour of no conversations Michael stood up and left. Giving some excuse I didn't hear. 

My brain was swimming. Pete smelled like the person who had carried me. Sweet and comforting, it made me feel calmer. Even though I could feel heat rushing to my face. I squirmed slightly I wanted to ask why he had helped me. "H. .hey. . . uh. . Pete?" He hummed in response. "Were you the one who brought me here earlier?" The taller dark clothed boy said nothing. I looked over to him worried I had said something wrong. He didn't look upset though. His face stayed the same as it usually was. Calm and unchanging. Pete flipped his hair out of his eye. Not fixing much since it fell back in the same spot. He sighed blowing out smoke as he did so. I twitched nervously anxious to see if he would say anything. "Yes." He finally conceded I opened my mouth to ask a question but he went on "I was walking by Craig's when his dad came out of the house carrying you. I stopped and asked what he was doing. He said that Craig had asked him to put you outside. So I just reacted taking you from him and walking away. I didn't know where your house was so I thought this place was the second best place for you to be." 

Pete shrugged attempting to flip his hair out of his face again. I blinked shakily slurping my coffee trying to distract my wandering thoughts. I felt a weight on my shoulder. Yelping I jumped up now standing shakily next the table with wide eyes. I could feel coffee drip from my hands after spilling from my cup. Pete looked at me with concern "Are you alright? You were kinda spacing out there." I faltered tilting slightly before nodding gingerly placing the cup of warm liquid on the table. Straightening up I coughed "Y. . yeah, I wa. . was just thinking." I tugged at my hair. Why had my stuttering just got worse? I backed away from the table crashing into a different table and toppling over. Falling back I smacked hard on the tiled floor. I flailed my arms in a failed attempt to catch myself. Loudly yelling cruses as I grabbed my head unwilling to try and stand up again. For fear I'd just fall over again, or even because I was unwilling to face the goth who now stood above me. He looked down at me concern written all over his han. ." STOP TWEEK!" My own words startled me. I covered my mouth feeling my face burn at what I had been thinking. Pete's eyebrows furrowed "Now are you alright there Tweek?" He reached out and helped me into a sitting position. I sat shaking and pulling more at my messy blonde hair. Fucking good job you damn spaz. I twitched tugging more on my hair avoiding Pete's eyes. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him. My ears were ringing and my vision blurred. his presence left from beside me for a moment before returning gently placing a hand on my back. I continued to shake my scalp aching from me pulling my hair. Pete took my hands from my hair. He was saying something in my ear. As I calmed down I could make out what he was saying. He was repeating a few things. It's alright Tweek, I'm here. You need to calm down. I shook my head trying to clear it. Why had I just started panicking like that? 

"There you go just breath Tweek." Pete's voice calmed me down. I breathed in deeply. Leaning on Pete I covered my face. I could feel tears burning in my eyes. I tried to not let them fall. I didn't want to cry in front of him. He rubbed my back softly humming while I tried not to completely break down in front of somebody I didn't know too well. It didn't work. I started sobbing clutching his dark gray shirt. Pete didn't say anything letting me cry into his chest. Once I had finally stopped sobbing Pete gingerly pulled me from him and held my shoulders. He spoke softly "Are you alright Tweek?" I nodded numbly rubbing my eyes. "Ye. . . yeah. . th. . t. . thanks Pete." I mumbled rubbing my hands together. "I.. . I should start closing u. up shop." The goth shook his head. "You need to sit and collect yourself." He gently kept me sitting in front of him. "Bu. . But I ne. . need to. . " Pete cut me off "No. You need to stay here and calm down. Even talk if you need to." He crossed his arms flicking his black and red hair. I sat and stared at him. Sniffling I sighed "Fine." I didn't want to talk. I wanted to rush around and close the now empty coffee shop. Count the money clean things. Anything but sit here in front of Pete after crying like a child. "Now Tweek, do you want to talk about anything?" Pete was being gentle as he spoke. I shook "I . . . I don't know. . . " My voice trailed off. He sat with his legs crossed and hands on his knees. Pete raised his eyebrows. "Are you not sure what to talk about? or do you just not want to talk?" I looked up at his brown eyes . He met my gaze calmly. "I'm. . I'm not reall. . . really sure I wan. . want to talk." Pete nodded "Alright, Do you feel alright to start closing up shop and going home?" I covered my cheeks with my hands nodding slowly. "Okay." He stood up holding a hand out for me. I took it thankfully. Standing up I winced "Damn." I mumbled letting go of Pete who looked at me worriedly. "Must've really hurt myself from that fall." He still looked concerned. "Tell me how to help close up." The taller boy walked toward the counter and I followed . "Hm you can start by wiping down tables and putting up chairs." My stuttering stopped and I was calming down. Pete nodded in response waiting as I got what he need for cleaning the tables. 

I stood shaking in the dark cold as I checked and double checked that the door of the small shop was locked. Pete puffed out smoke beside me, heat rushed to my face as I stuffed the keys in my pocket. Making sure the keys stayed their. "You ready to get going?" I nodded. We walked down the icy side walk. I was trying to push away thoughts of Craig and my recent break down in front of the tall goth. We stayed quiet as we made our way to my house. Once we made it there I stood at the end of the walk way next to Pete. He was silent sighing he blew out some smoke and crushed the cigarette butt stepping closer to me. The taller boy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back hiding my face in his chest. Pete than pulled away and looked down at me "Here let's trade phone numbers. I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?" I nodded telling him my number before he told me his. "Thank you Pete." He nodded in return turning and walking away. I shakily took a breath and walked to my house unlocking the door before entering the empty house. Why had Pete helped me so much? Why did I miss Craig? I missed him already. 

I remember our first kiss. How nervous I had gotten. We were sitting in the park. Than out of no where Craig had asked if he could kiss me. His face was very red. I didn't know how to respond at first. But than I had finally gotten my voice. I told him yes. He had looked at me slightly surprised. Than he nodded nervously turning so we faced each other. Now he asked. I nodded asking why do you want me to start. He scolded cupping my cheeks as he pushed his lips to mine. It ended as quickly has it had begun. 

Craig had started out seeming okay at best, but even if he wasn't that great I had thought I could change him. I was wrong. I am not ready to see him at school. I'm not ready for what he is going to say to people. I tugged at my hair making my way to my bedroom. My phone dinged in my pocket. I took it in my hand walking into my room as I read the message. 

I know you're awake try to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at school you can hang with us behind the school. -Pete

I stared at the message sitting on the edge of my bed. Sure why not listen to Pete. I threw on more comforting clothes. Plugging in my phone to charge turning off the light to the room. I curled into my bed. Pushing away thoughts of Craig. I pulled myself into a tight ball hugging the blanket close. Slowly I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I slouched walking tiredly towards the building I'd have to be in for the next seven hours. Seven hours with nearly no sleep, and what happened yesterday still on my mind. I am still confused about why Pete had helped me. That still didn't block out what happened with Craig. It still stung. Well of course it did it just happened yesterday. Didn't change the fact that it was painful. Both physically and mentally. My side ached from where I was kicked. I think there is a bruise there. I wouldn't really be shocked. I wonder if I should hang with the goths today. I'm not sure I can skip though. Pretty sure I have never skipped before. 

"You spacing out?" I jumped, squeaking. My body spun around looking up into a pair of dark brown eyes. "I. . I. . uh. . " I blanked stuttering my face heating up. Pete chuckled "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He leaned on the lockers beside mine. I tried to ignore the stares I could feel from around the hallway. "It's alright." I mumbled as I looked away and finished switching my books from my bag to my locker. Pete flipped his hair huffing as a pair of heavy foot steps approached. "What do you think you're doing Emo?" The words spit from his mouth as I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. Craig glared at Pete. They were eye to eye. The red and black haired goth blinked looking around. Craig growled looking to me than back to Pete. He clicked his tongue storming off. I watched as he left me with the tall goth.

Pete huffed rolling his eyes. He looked down to me "Will you be alright alone?" I stared at him closing my locker slowly "Hm I think I will be fine." He flicked his hair nodding "Alright I'll see you after school. If you need anything we'll be out back. Oh and are you working today?" I shook my head keeping my eyes low. Pete looked around the hallway "Okay I'll see you later." The taller teen messed with my hair walking back to the front doors of the school. 

The movie or documentary that the substitute had put on was white noise. I could hear the faint whispers of the other kids gossiping. "I heard they had a big fight.", "I heard one of them was caught cheating.", "Oh I heard he slept with Annie."

My hands involuntarily tugged at my hair. How had anyone hear anything? Has Craig been say things. I only told the goths and it's not like they talk to anybody, or go on social media. I laid my forehead on the cold metal desk breathing in deeply. My breaths were rapid as I tried to calm down. The voices felt like they were going to drown me. People stood up around me once the bell rang. Signaling the end of class. At this rate I'm not sure I can get through school. I dragged myself to my next class hoping I couldn't hear the voices again. 

The last bell finally rang and I rushed to my locker. Hurriedly I switched out books silently praying to anything that I won't see Craig. I shrieked as a hand smacked on the lockers beside mine. 

"Whoa, I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you just wanted to ask if you were alright." I slowly opened my eyes squinting at the person who had spooked me. The orange parka wearing boy looked at me with concern. I shrunk back slightly closing my locker and hefting my bag. "I. . I'm . fi. . fine." My words came out louder than I had meant turning heads as I shrunk back more wanting to disappear. "Sor. . sorry. . a . .lot has . .happ. . happened I'm. . a little s. . stressed." He nodded. 

Kenny, I believe if I can remember correctly. His eyes were a silvery blue. If it was any time but than I would've felt honored to just talk to him. Kenny was know around school, town even, just by looks. He had grown a good few inches since middle school. Getting a few piercings along the way. There was rumor that he has slept with pretty much everybody that would let him. He gave a look and most people would melt. If I hadn't been drained from recent events I would've jumped the chance to hang out with him. I just couldn't bring myself to ditch Pete though. I knew how it felt for someone to flake on you. Even if I hadn't promised anything out right. 

I blinked up at the blue eyed wonder. He had his hood down showing off his messing blond hair. He smiled at me warmly. My face heated up "No worries Tweekers." Kenny ruffled my hair. I huffed at the nick name "I wanted to hear from you that you were okay, because I've heard a lot floating around." I grimaced "hm yeah." I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck. He smiled again showing surprisingly white teeth. "So are you alright?" His voice was gentle. A lump formed in my throat. Instead of speaking I nodded noticing that the hallway had cleared of most students. Kenny didn't seem one hundred percent convinced but didn't push the subject. "Don't let anyone get to you Tweek." He nudged me softly smiling as he walked away. 

Pete walked up to me as I exited the school building. My mind still swirling from the interaction Kenny. We both walked quietly down the icy side walk. My breath steamed collecting in the air as I sighed. "Do you know who Kenny McCormick is?" I looked up to the brown eyed goth who shrugged. "That blonde who always wears an orange parka and hangs with Stan's group?" I nodded rubbing my hands together as we walked. 

"I've heard that he has fucked almost everybody in our school." His voice than trailed off as he said something about hearing he was pretty hot to. I stared blankly at him before looking down at my hands. "Well he talked to me after school. It was really weird." My eyes widened as I realized I wasn't stuttering. Pete let out a puff of light gray smoke watching as it flew in the cold air. "Kenny is a pretty nice person. I'm not surprised he was worried. That or he wanted to get into your pants." He snorted at his own words. My face got heated and my horrible stuttering returned "Wh. . what?!. .. ke. . Ken. . Kenny w. . would think about sleeping with m. . me?" I was close to screaming as I rushed to cover my cheeks. Pete snorted again "My guess is at this point you, Craig and the goths are the only people he hasn't slept with." He suddenly stopped shaking his head mumbling an apology. I shook my head "No really you are probably right."

I finally got home, finally. Butters opened the shop and had no problems, I always have him text me about what happens. Pete had walked me home the awkwardly left me to go inside. He said something about having plans. My back was pressed against my couch, the TV played some weird 'reality' show. Something in my stomach told me I should be doing something. I can't think of what. All I know is that it's more that sitting here staring at a TV, without really watching it. Talking to somebody? Cleaning my room? Seeing if I need to buy groceries? Maybe I could do that. Really though all I want to do is talk to Pete. I can't understand why. He just seems to make me feel better. 

My hand reached for my phone. Blinking I stared at the background. It was still Craig. I had yet to change it. I typed the pass code opened Facebook quickly looking for Pete's profile. I found a picture f him, examining it I saved it to my device. Than before I could set the new wallpaper the small box vibrated. Yelping I throw the phone down on the floor. Shakily I took a breath picking it back up and reading the message I had gotten. 

Pete- You still have nothing to do?

I nodded as if he could see me 

-I'm still free. Why?

He replied quickly. 

Pete- Could you meet me at the coffee place?

-Yeah I'll be there in a moment. 

Confused at why he didn't answer the question. I pushed the thought away and got up to get ready to go. 

I got to the shop looking in I saw Butters manning the register. I scanned the Cafe looking for Pete, he wasn't inside. "Over here Tweek." a voice spook next to me. I jumped looking down Pete sat on the Bench outside the small shop. "Oh. . hey." The goth patted the seat next to him. I shuffled over the frozen sidewalk and sat beside him. My gaze drifted along his face. He was smoking a cigarette blowing smoke into the ever darkening sky. As I watched him a noticed a dark mark on the side of his face. It was on Pete's cheek. I reached up and traced it along the outside. Pete visibly flinched pulling away. My heart sank "Pete what happened?" He didn't say something for a long moment, not looking toward me. Shaking his head he spoke with a sigh "Nothing to worry about. I just had to take care of some. . ." Pete paused and looked at me ". . . business." I flushed upset that he hadn't told me "What kind of business?" Pete looked away again. "Somebody needed to be put back in there place. Shown where they belonged, nothing more."


	3. Chapter 3

We sat in silence, not uncomfortably or even awkwardly. It was just quiet. I couldn't find the words to say that he shouldn't have fought Craig. If he had fought Craig like I was thinking. His gaze trailed our surroundings. "Let me guess. You think I stomped over and attempted to kick the ass of one of the best fighters in school? That I barely escaped with a bruise." Pete paused looking to meet my gaze. 

"Well you're wrong. I went for a walk saw him and had a conversation. Craig was the one to start getting physical. Before he could do more damage I walked away." He trailed off looking away and flicking the cigarette butt from his hand. "I made it back home before remembering that I wanted to talk to you. So here we are." He made a sweeping motion with his hands to the street and sidewalk. "I wasn't thinking that." I was somewhat shocked when her turned to me. My words were barely audible. I cleared my throat "Pete I-"

My words were cut short as Butters came out of the coffee shop "Have to go now, my parents are going to kill me. I'm really sorry for leaving early. I'll make it up to you Tweek." He quickly rushed away mumbling to himself. "Right, I should get to work." Pete nodded in response standing up and walking into the shop with me. Kenny greeted me with a nod. Now and than he comes here to help out Butters, who he insists on calling Leo. "Thanks you for helping him." He waved his hand mumbling something inaudible through his hoodie. Pete snorted rolling his eyes "Could I stay and help you here Tweek?". I walked into the back room nodding.

We didn't really talk much, just did what we had to keep the shop running. Than it was over we were closing up shop. Now we're just sitting at the only table we didn't put up. All the lights inside the small shop were off. The only thing allowing us to see were the dingy street lamp from out the window near by. My whole face was inexplicably warm. "Uh. . Pete I meant to talk to you more about what happened." I could smell the smoke he blew out before he spoke "Is there really anything else to say on the matter." I squinted at him squeezing my hands together. "Pete?" He shook his head putting his hand over mine. "Tweek I'm alright what happened with Craig was nothing. He is out of the way and you are alright. There is nothing to worry about." He took his hand in mine gently running his thumb across my fingers. "Pete all I do is worry." My voice was barely above a whisper. "I know Tweek, but understand that I am here for you." There was a long string of silence that stretched between us. Pete's hand continued to hold mine. I know he was trying to help, help me feel better, but it made all the anxious thoughts in my head worse. 

He unraveled his arms from around me holding my shoulders loosely. I wanted to say something to make him stay, but by the time I had thought of what to say he was gone. Leaving me to wish I spoke as fast as I could think. It was too late now though. I was standing alone in the cold dark dawn. The sun barely poking above the horizon spreading a dim orange like across the distant mountains. Even if everything else was still strewn in shadows. My eyes were heavy, but there was no point in trying to sleep now. Might as well get ready for school. 

"Leave my classroom now you little prick!" Shouting the teacher pointed toward the door aggravated by the students behavior. "No fuck you, I have a right to stand for what I believe!" The argument turned into white noise as I tuned it out. Some kid didn't like what was being said and well now they're shouting. Same old shit never fails to happen at least once a week often more. Didn't bother me much just gives me more time to stew in my thoughts. Now that I think about it maybe it'd be better not to think at all. It tends to get a little overwhelming. Who am I kidding? There is no stopping my thoughts once they start. Like now, I can't stop thinking about Pete and about what he did. It bothers me that he wouldn't just let me deal with it on my own. Why wouldn't he have just told me and let me handle it. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myslef. At least I think I am. I haven't really been told other wise. Maybe that's ho other people see me though. A sensitive child who can't stand up for himself. Hiding from peers scared he'll get himself hurt. 

"Did you hear Craig got suspended?" 

"What? Really, what that hot head do this time?" 

All the words fumbled about. Why did I care? He wasn't my boyfriend any more. Not my problem. Maybe he was never my problem. 

"He fought a teacher, and punched multiple security guards when getting dragged from the room." 

"Damn, it's no mystery-"

I couldn't hear the rest as I stormed out of the school. I'm done with people thinking I'm weak. This is it I'm going to confront him. Have a conversation about what happened, and come to a sensible conclusion. 

I knocked again, the third time. He hasn't answered yet. The thoughts are starting again and I don't know if I can wait any longer. Before I could try and leave the door opened. Pete looked at me confused. "Are you alright? You need something Tweek?" I shook my head looking down. "I wanted to talk about. . . stuff." He looked about nodding "Right, hmm." quickly scanning behind him he nodded again. "Yeah come on in Tweek." 

My nails dug into my hand. Pete knelt in front of me handing me a cup of strong smelling coffee, before sliding into the bench and sitting across from me. "So . . . Tweek, you said you wanted to talk about something?" I twitched, maybe this wasn't a very good idea. "I. . . wanted to talk about what happened with Craig. The . . eh the other night." Pete winced rubbing his cheek. "Eh Right, I told you everything that happened." Snorting I narrowed my eyes "It sounds like you're skirting around the truth Pete. I want to know what you did, and please don't lie. I don't know if I can take that. . ." I stopped mid thought looking away as I waited for an answer. Not getting any I looked back at him. "Tweek I told you the truth, and nothing but the truth. I wouldn't lie to you. I talked with Craig and told him how things were going to be. Whether he liked it or not. He got what he needed and deserved. There's nothing more to say." He shrugged blowing out smoke from a cigarette I didn't notice he had lit. 

"Well I. . . " well nothing, there is nothing I could say. He seemed to be telling me everything, or at least I hope he was. "Thanks I guess. . . I'm sorry for accusing you of lying." we made eye contact and he nodded "I guess I can forgive you Tweek." Pete gave a small smirk. I quickly looked down into the dark cup of coffee. Great, no if only I could get the stomach to talk to Craig. Though I probably will never have the balls to talk to him. Maybe it's better that Pete did it. Though maybe it'd better if I had dealt with my problems on my own. Sipping the coffee I looked up at Pete catching him watching me. Flustered I looked down again. "Thanks for the coffee Pete." I didn't look up at him as I stood. "No problem Tweek. Do you have work today?" shaking my head I handed him the cup. Still refusing to make eye contact. "No. . . I just need to. . . go." Pete didn't answer, not verbally at least. I turned to leave but before I could a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around. Pete held me there looking at me for a long moment. I don't think I could've move if I wanted to. 

He opened his mouth to say something, than stopped leaning forward he got closer. Then spoke "Could. . ." He paused thinking "Never mind. ." Without a word he kissed me gently. It didn't last long Pete pulled away. "Sorry for holding you up. I'll see you around." 

FUck Fuck FUck fuckfujaksjd. My brain turned into a slur of curses and incoherent words. Tugging my hair I leaned into the wall behind the counter. Cursing quietly the pounding headache quickly getting worse. I had finally closed the shop. Now I was alone, alone to think about what had happened. I can't lie and say I didn't like it, but what am I supposed to do. Where do we go from here. What do I say? 

Knocking came from the door. I turned startled by the sound pulling me from my thoughts. Pete blew smoke from outside the glass door motioning for me to open up. Shakily I unlocked and opened the door. Making the small bell above jingle happily. "I wanted to apologize for what I did Tweek." He walked in watching my face as he spoke. "Why are you saying sorry?" I closed the door looking at his eyes. Trying to understand "Well you seemed kinda stressed about it." I looked away "No, I was just nervous is all. I don't want to ruin what we have right now." He raised his eyebrows blowing out more smoke. "and what would that be Tweek?" Stepping closer he asked quietly. I shrugged breathing in deeply "I don't know. . ." Pete smirked "Well I guess we'll have to figure that out. Won't we?" With another step he kissed me again holding my waist to bring me closer. Kissing back I leaned into him. Before it could get any more intense he pulled away. Smirking once more he licked his lips, "Guess we'll talk later." With a wink he put the cigarette in his mouth and turned away. Fuck, this is real bad.

"Tweek, Are you paying attention?" Without really looking up I nodded with a hum still looking at my phone. "Than what is the answer to the question?" The teacher pointed to the board glaring at me as I stared. Damn it I have no clue. "Forty two?" Laughs and snickers went trough the classroom, but the Teacher wasn't impressed. Without a word he pointed to the door. I didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing my stuff I walked out of the room snorting. 

Micheal shrugged "He never came to school." Firkle laughed, Henrietta rolled her eyes. "Pete's probably drinking coffee and smoking at home. There is no need to worry Tweek." Shakily I shook my head. Henrietta shoved Firkle to get them to stop laughing. Micheal looked at me with a sigh "You know at this point you could probably just go and visit him. He really is probably at home drinking coffee." I stared at him for a while before looking down at my hands. Maybe I could, but honestly I don't think I can. "I guess I'll try." The curly haired teenager nodded, Firkle chuckled.

Pete blinked "I didn't expect you to be here. School isn't even out yet." I snorted walking past him "A teacher kicked me out for not paying attention and answering the question 'like a smart ass'" I made quotations with my hand watching as he flipped his black and red hair out of his face only for it to fall back into place. I bit my lip, twirling my hands together I looked away from him and his dark eyes. "Do you need anything TweeK?" I nodded "eh I wanted to talk about . . . us and I was worried since you weren't at school." Pete hummed "Sure lets sit down and talk than Tweek." We sat down on the small bed and I looked anywhere but his face. "Pete, what are we?" I psyched myself up and looked up at him. He said nothing for a moment but took my hand in his before answering. "Well what do want us to be Tweek?" He met my gaze quirking a brow. I couldn't find any words to answer him. Cause I didn't know what I wanted us to be. "Maybe we should see what happens than?" He asked running his thumb over my knuckles. "I guess that sounds alright." A calm quiet fell over us it was nice.


	4. I'll make it my problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for Homophobic language, Violence, and a little bit of eh suggestive content.

"Well what do want us to be Tweek?" He met my gaze quirking a brow. I couldn't find any words to answer him. Cause I didn't know what I wanted us to be. "Maybe we should see what happens than?" He asked running his thumb over my knuckles. "I guess that sounds alright." A calm quiet fell over us it was nice.

I am not sure what I am doing. Why did I agree to this. After everything that's happened this quickly. It feels strange, almost wrong. It is all just going so fast. There is nothing wrong with Pete. Nothing I can think of anyway. Craig just, he was just Craig, and it is strange to not be worrying about him. I guess I do worry about him, but not in the same way. I worry that he come around any day to do something. I don't know what he'd do, just something.

My room was dark, so were my thoughts. It was cold too, but honestly when in South Park was it not cold. I was curled up in the blanket it that covered my bed. My phone laid on my bedside table. It hasn't gone off in a while. I think whoever was trying to contact me gave up. I'm not sure if I should care or not. Though it could be anyone, I was too worried it was Craig so I didn't even check who it was. I should though it might be Butters. He could be texting me about work which is important. Important considering it is my only form of income and I live alone at the moment. Reaching forward I grabbed my phone turned it one. At least three messages from Butters and one from Pete. As well as a missed call from the school. Which I, out of habit, deleted without listening to the message they left. Than I went on to reading the messages I have revived.

Butters- Are you coming in to work today?

Tweek? If you don't answer I'll just open without you.

I opened without you. Please stop by when you can.

Right on the mark. Butters was worried, but I knew he'd be fine until I got there. Which I should be doing. Not now though.

Pete- Noticed you weren't at school today. Just checking that you are alive.

Yeah Pete, I'm living. Don't worry Pete I'm good. Thinking all of this I read the time on my phone. It has been at least an hour or two since school has ended. I really need to go relieve Butters so he can go home. Slowing gathering all of my left over energy. I got ready and grabbed a cup of coffee before heading to the cafe.

Butters smiled straightening he waved rushing as he spoke. "I'm so glad you're okay! I kept worrying you got hurt. I really need to leave. Hope you have a great weekend! See you Monday." Throwing his uniform in the back he gave another wave as he rushed out the door. Making the small bell jingle as he left. Pete, who had been watching the whole interaction, spoke from one of the tables. "Well that was quick." I spun around staring wide eyed at the darkly clothed goth. He smirked blowing smoke from his mouth. "I.. . I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Shaking his head Pete waved off my apology. Sighing I walked into the back and got ready for work. I knew it'd be pretty slow today. Since of course everybody would rather be sleeping than drinking coffee. So instead I sat in front of Pete watching him for a little while. "So, are you alright Tweek. I doesn't seem like you to miss school, or skip I guess." The long haired teen spoke softly. While thinking about how to say I didn't really feel up to it. I thought about how much I missed his eyes. They were a brown gray and sometimes they would darken based on how he was feeling. Right now they looked clouded, grayer than they normally looked. "I'm not sure. Couldn't really bring myself to get out of bed this morning. Hardly walked here." I spoke similar too how he had to me, closing my eyes as I said it. Smoke filled my senses as Pete blew out more. "So you just laid in bed?" I opened my eyes again and stared as he blew his hair from his face. Reaching forward I pushed the black and red hair back behind his ear. "For the most part. Yeah I guess so." This felt right. I paused, Pete was staring as I pulled my hand back slowly. Everything started feeling warm. My face was definitely red. Giving a fake smile the goth nodded toward the door. "You seem to have some customers." The bell above the door jingled. as if on cue. Sighing I stood and dealt with the small group of people.

It was well after closing now. The sun had set and I was resting my head down one the only table Pete and I had yet to put up. The goth sat across from me at the table, as usual, smoking a cigarette. I lifted my head and rested it on my hand. Doing as I have been lately, watching Pete. Which at that moment had been watching me. He caught my gaze, and we held like that for a while. Leaning forward Pete smirked blowing a small puff of smoke at me. Before closing the small distance be twee us and kissing me softly. I moved my hands to either side of his face, drawing him closer and kissing him back. I could feel him smile into the kiss as he pulled away. "This table really is in the way." I blushed looking down at the small square table. With a push Pete stood and walked next to me. Pulling my chair he turned me to face him. Freezing for a moment as Pete lifted my onto the table. "There now it has a use." Kissing me again it was my turn to smirk. Pulling back I chuckled "Oh? and what's that?" Pete snorted gripping my hips and pulling me closer, so that my legs straddled his waist. "Gets you closer to me." My whole face grew hot. Everything felt hot. He was hot, maybe more than hot, he is steaming. Ignoring all my thoughts I grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. Pete's nails gripped my hips keeping me close.

A sudden loud knock came from the glass door. Yelping I pulled away covering my face in Pete's chest. Turning his head Pete looked toward the door and paused. Tapping my shoulder to get me to look. Peaking over Pete I looked toward the door. There stood someone I couldn't recognize. Pete stepped back from me. Keeping a hand on my thigh as he spoke. "The cafe is closed. You can't come in." It was difficult to make out the face as the person as they replied. "Oh I think I can." Within moments more people showed up, at least five more. Each standing beside the first. "You faggots can't do anything to stop us." Without warning one of them took out something metal and began breaking the window. With each hit my heartbeat started getting faster. "Pete." I whispered he looked over at me. Taking me off the table and pushing me behind him. Not a moment later the window shattered. Glass flew into the shop littering the floor with gleaming shards. Right after they surged in through the broken window. Two stalked toward us as the rest rummaged behind the counter and in the back room. Pete kept me behind him. as two of the men circled us spewing foul words as the poked and prodded us with a crowbar and a gun. I flinched each time the gun swung mine or Pete's way. Each time I did that they laughed and jabbed me with the cold metal weapon again, just to watch me flinch. Pete growled shoving them back. That made them mad. "Oh little emo fag is defending his twink of a boyfriend." The tallest one near us shoved Pete back away from me. Whimpering I watched them push him to the ground. I didn't know what to do. I froze as Pete tried to fight against the kicks and blows to the ribs. Eventually I pulled myself from my statue state tackling the nearest person. Wasn't the best idea but it was the only one I had. Didn't work out well. After rolling a few times I ended up laying underneath the attacker. He flicked the blood from his nose onto my face. "I guess you thought you were hot shit. Huh?" I grimaced wishing I could pull away, but my back was pressed against the cold tile. A rough punch hit my face. "Not thinking so anymore huh?" Before his next punch could hit home all of them froze. In the distance I could hear people drawing closer. Scrambling they all rushed to leave. Leaving Pete and I alone inside the cafe.

I couldn't bring myself to move. Tears stung my eyes as I laid on the floor. The hot liquid falling down either side of my face. With a groan Pete moved to be beside me, sitting with his legs crossed, and a grimace on his face. Lifting my arm I wiped my face, I didn't want to cry in front of him again. With a gentle hand he brushed a hand through my hair. As that happened the people who had been the ones to scare away the thieves walked into view. It was the rest of the goths. Micheal, Henrietta, and Firkle stared at the mess of glass, tables and chairs. Stopping any conversation that they had been having. Pete opened his mouth to speak but changed his mind. Turning his attention back to me. Micheal broke the silence first. "I guess we missed all the action." With a huff the red and black haired goth slowly stood. "Yeah you did, if only you got here sooner." I sat up continuing to wipe the tears from my face. Holding out his hand Pete helped me up from the floor, letting me lean on him for support. The one girl of the group stepped carefully through the glass walking toward us. "Are you both alright?" the concern in her voice made my eyes prick again as she gently touched where the man had punched. Pete spoke for me before I could even think of what to say. "He is more shaken than hurt. Might need some ice for his face. I'm. . " He paused looking over to Micheal and Firkle who had successfully made it over to us.

Micheal called the cops. Henrietta and Firkle brought Pete and I to Henrietta's place. Where we sat and waited for Micheal, with any news on the robbery. Pete never strayed far from my side. When Micheal finally did show up Firkle had left. Sitting Micheal sighed pulling out a cigarette. "So?" Pete pushed as the taller goth lit the small stick of paper and tobacco. With a cloud of smoke he answered "They said they do what they can, and knowing our town, they won't do much of anything." He took another drag from the cigarette. Pete watched him and I watched Pete. From what Henrietta said, not a doctor but close enough, He would be fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing broken or fractured from what she could tell. "Right." Pete mumbled pulling me closer with the arm he had draped around my waist. "So we just hope they don't come around again?" I asked looking to the curly hair teen. He shrugged "I highly doubt they'll come back. It doesn't look like they took much to begin with." Micheal seemed to be trying to be reassuring. Though I'm not sure it helped. With a sigh I pulled away from Pete and attempt to stand. "Alright then, I guess I'm going home." Stumbling I grabbed the nearest thing to stabilize myself, Henrietta's bed. Pete quickly stood beside me to help. I waved him off walking carefully to leave. Henrietta nodded "Don't running into any homophobes on your way out." The goth helping me leave snorted as he closed her door.

Making it home I flopped down onto the couch. Ignoring the fact that Pete followed behind me. Closing the door gently I sat up to make room on the couch. He sat next to me pushing a hand through his dark hair, which looked surprisingly damp. "Are you really alright Pete?" Blinking Pete looked toward me. I swallowed nervously wondering if I had upset him. "I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't been through worse." He sighed wrapping his arms back around me. Before pulling me into him. Turning I looked up at him. An idea came to mind. Really though it didn't seem like a great idea, but fuck it. It's been that kind of day. Swinging around I made it so I sat in his lap. One of my legs on either of his sides. Gripping his hands I put them on my hips. Speaking in a low voice I got close to Pete's face "How about we start back where we left off?" Smirking he didn't hesitate to close the small space I had left between our lips. Getting a good hold on my waist he moved his lips with mine. I whimpered, god I missed this. Grinding my hips into his I could feel his grip on my waist tighten as he pushed his hips into mine. He pulled away grabbing me and pinning me to the small couch. With a purr he gravitated to my neck "You are such a tease." Chuckling I ran my hands through his dark damp hair. "Oh you are one to talk." huffing a puff of hot breath on my neck Pete refused to answer as he kissed the sensitive skin, making me shiver. Without warning his teeth grazed my skin. Nothing big, until he made sure I wouldn't move, licking me before biting down. Yelping I squirmed underneath him, feeling as he let go and kissed where he had bit. Leaving a trail to my collar bone. "You ass." I mumbled Pete didn't answer again, just straddled my waist admiring his handy work. "I think it looks good on you." He spoke with a smirk, softly stroking my cheek before kissing me gently.

After the uh, hot session on the couch Pete had some how persuaded me to get some sleep. Insisting that the shop would be fine, and we could worry about fixing tomorrow. Really I just wanted to sleep in bed with him. Nothing sexual, just cuddling. Since honestly he made me feel so much safer. Kicking the nearest thing I could, an old Lego, I waited quietly for Pete to come back. He had gone downstairs looking for something, I forgot if I'm honest. With a loud squeak the door to my room opened the dark clothed goth walked in slowly closing the door behind him. I smiled moving to sit more on the small bed. He walked around and crawled in next to me. "Alright Tweek, you said you sleep if I was here. No funny business." Pete pointed a finger at me as he continued to get into my messy covers. Rolling my eyes I snuggled close to him "Sure, whatever makes you feel better." Pete snorted turning off the small lamp near by, before wrapping his arms around me. He smelt so nice as I drifted off into sleep.


	5. So much to be done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, violence, mention of blood and bruises.

This was weird. Sure I had been in a relationship like this before. It was with Michael, he had asked if I wanted to 'be with him'. Young and dumb, I said yes. We were together for a while but I never felt the feelings I am feeling now. I was with him but I didn't ever feel I liked him like I did with Tweek. Tweek gave me weird feelings I couldn't quite figure out. Even trying to write about it was hard. He confused the living shit out of me, and I loved it. The smallest things the messy blonde would do would make my heart skip. An example is the time he pushed some of my hair from my face. His hand was so gentle as he fixed my hair. That tiny movement from across a coffee stained table made my face burst into flames. It was. . . I don't know what it was but it was nice. (it also made me glad that I was in the dark so he wouldn't notice my face turning red.) Anytime I kissed or touched him, the way he reacted made think I was doing something right. All this being said, I would never admit that to anybody. That would break the fact that I'm goth, for having feelings for a conformist. Even if all the 'rules' were loose and were never implemented. Such that I know as a fact that Firkle and Kyle's brother were dating. (I can't remember his name, I think starts with an i.) So I mean I guess they wouldn't care. The others didn't say anything about me spending more time with him. Maybe they'll be fine but plenty of people won't be. Which worries me more, because no matter how capable Tweek is, I am always worried of people hurting him.

The small blonde stirred next to me groaning as he slowly woke up. I was laying and watching him while I thought. Rolling over his gleaming green eyes met mine. "Good morning." he murmured groggily. I smirked trying hard to keep myself from smiling. "Morning Tweekers." I kissed his forehead as Tweek rolled his eyes. Staring a moment as I pulled away I noticed the bruise that formed on the side of his face. Reaching toward it I stroked his cheek with a sigh. "You should get ready for work." I mumbled sitting up in the bed. I knew Tweek was watching as I stood and strode toward the door. My eyes burned and I was trying hard not to let him see. Successfully escaping to the kitchen I looked around in search for his coffee. I could use a good cup after last night. Tweek would be down any moment wondering why I had rushed off. Wiping my face I grabbed the small bag of coffee I could find. Nothing I tried would stop the tears that leaked from my eyes. Burning wet trails on my face. Quickly I attempted to stop them. Rubbing my face vigorously. I could hear Tweek's footsteps approaching from the stairs. Oh fuck not good. I knew why I was crying but this wasn't the time for this. Finally getting my eyes to stop I splashed water on my face to clear the evidence right as Tweek turned the corner. "Are you alright Pete?" Standing straight again I nodded silently. I don't think he believed me. He walked over to stand beside me. "I see you found the coffee. That didn't take long." Taking the bag of grounds he went to start a pot. Humming something as he went through the motions. The smell of coffee filled the small kitchen. I was sitting on the counter waiting for the hot liquid to be done brewing. Tweek sat at the table scribbling something on a little notebook. He has explained to me that he need to make sure the small shop had the funds to fix the window and other broken objects. The black covered notebook was thick and had pages upon pages of numbers and words. With a beep the coffee machine told us that the sweet caffeine was done. Tweek jumped up scuffling over to the pot. I watched as he made a cup and went back to his book. Following suite I made a cup and sat next to the blonde. Sighing Tweek tapped his pen to his forehead. "I barely have enough to replace the window. If we get business rolling I might be able to fix the other things that need fixing." I nodded sipping the dark liquid in my cup. "The insurance should cover anything that got taken." Another nod. None of this was my forte. Finances is math and math is just not good. I'm better at living day to day. Not worrying about a business that wasn't originally mine. I couldn't do that it is ridiculous. Tweek seemed to know what he was doing. He talked and acted like he did. The little coffee shop he had inherited was running smoothly, all things considered. The robbery was a bump in the road. Looking back over at Tweek, he had stopped writing and was drinking his coffee. He looked like he was thinking about something. "Hey, do you think Henrietta has any make up I could cover this with." the twitching teen pointed to his cheek as he looked over at me. I nodded sipping more of my coffee and pulling out my phone. "Yeah I'll text her." He shuffled slightly moving his hands to grip his hot cup again.

The female goth showed up quicker than I thought she would, with Michael trailing behind her. "Oh Tweek your face." We had moved into the living room while we waited. Henrietta walked over and crouched in front of the blonde who shuffled with the sudden attention. She pulled out a small bag and starting rummaging through it as Micheal sat down on the other side of me. "We are gonna need to find a shade that matches your skin tone." Tweek nodded glancing over at me as she took out a few pale colored bottles of liquid. It took awhile to find the closest tone to his. The curly goth and I sat watched as Henrietta carefully covered up the red and purple mark. Tweek sat still as she worked. Finishing she stood up and put all of her make up away. "Thank you Henrietta." Tweek muttered as she gave him a mirror. "Just don't touch your face to much. That goes for you too Pete." She pointed an accusing finger at me. I just rolled my eyes. Tweek chuckled at the comment handing the female her mirror back. With a nod Henrietta left. I knew she wouldn't stay long. Though Michael was still here which confused me. The tall goth just sat on the couch smoking a cigarette. I glanced over at him. It had been at least two or three years since we were together, but I could still feel the tension between us when we were near each other. Tweek stood up "I'm going to finish getting ready for work." I nodded, Michael said nothing. Once the blonde left Michael sighed. I turned to face him. "So you really do care about him huh?" Michael, a generally quiet goth with dark curly hair, and gentle brown eyes. Normally he wouldn't ask personal questions, at least not in somebody else's home. I watched him for a while, before taking his cigarette and taking a drag. "I guess so." I was avoiding the question. Honestly I didn't know if I cared, or if it was more like lust. I couldn't figure anything of these feelings out. It was way different than being with Michael. Talking with Tweek was easy. Michael was difficult and complicated hard to understand through the thick walls he puts up. I did care about Michael I knew that. He meant a lot to me. Just not as much as Tweek did. The curly haired goth watched me as I started smoking the cigarette I had taken from him. 

He stood with a sigh. "Just take of him okay?" He turned back to me "Cause if I hear you hurt him in anyway I will find you." I didn't answer as the tall teenager left the house, just as Tweek turned the corner. He was typing something on his phone before he looked up. "Oh Micheal left?" I nodded. "You ready to head back to the cafe?" I stood up to meet Tweek as he walked toward the door. "I guess as ready as I will ever be." With soft green eyes he looked up at me. I didn't look away just held his gaze. "You sure you're alright?" I whispered the question he just fidgeted with the cup in his hands. Not answering as he continued to watch my eyes. "I'm not sure, but there is work to be done." His voice was shaky and unsure. I wrapped my arm around his waist pulling him close. "You'll be alright. I'll be there." He nodded and we walked out. 

We walked into the mess of a shop. The glass from the night before still littered the tiled floor. Most of the machinery was scattered or broken. Tables were tilted and chairs were thrown about. Tweek tightened the grip on my hand as he looked about. "Guess we should start cleaning up and making all of the phone calls." I nodded in agreement. 

It didn't take long to finish everything. Now we were just sitting and waiting for the window repair. Tweek looked fried. Most of the makeup covering his bruise had worn off. Now the purple and black was visible on his cheek once more. I tried hard not to stare at it too much. Staring anywhere else. The broken window with sharp shards poking everywhere, or the spiky blond hair on Tweek's head. Even than I could've just tried counting the floor tiles, or the ceiling tiles. Nothing worked I always went back to his face. His vibrant greens, messy blond hair, and of course the bruise that stuck out against his pale skin. Tweek didn't seem to notice me avoiding his gaze. He was fidgeting with a pen in his hand, his black notebook lying on the table in front him. I wanted him to notice. To ask a question. To say anything, but he didn't. He didn't seem to want to talk about what happened. He just sat and fidgeted. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" He didn't answer just brought his green eyes up to meet mine. I tensed up suddenly unsure if I should've asked him that. I couldn't recognize the emotion on his face as he stared at me. Okay yeah maybe not a good question to ask. "I'm not sure if there is a lot to talk about. It was a thing that happened. Now we are back here and I am just trying hard no to freak out too much." He quickly spoke as he broke his eyes from my gaze. Looking back to the broken window blowing in cold air. "It was never something I thought would ever happen." Tweek's voice was above a whisper. I leaned on the chair I was sitting on. "We could still talk about it. If it would help you process everything." I say that but honestly I wanted help processing it. Everything that happened last night still swam through my head. All I could think was that I could've done more to protect him. More to stop them from doing what they did. I know I could easily talk to my group of friends, but I don't know if I could bring my self to do it. Plus most of there advice would be to just give up trying, but I am not giving up on Tweek and I. Not this early on, it has only just started. "Pete, I'm not sure anything I say will change how I feel about it." He turned back to me. His green eyes were clouded and hard to read. "It was. . . a mistake to stand up to them. We both got hurt and I know it is their fault and not ours, but. . . I can't help feeling that they will come back and finish what they started. That if they do come back, nobody will randomly walk by to save us again." I watched Tweek run his hands through his hair letting out a deep breath. "I don't think I can handle something like that again Pete. Being so useless as a group of strangers hurt the. ." Tweek trailed off putting his hands over his face. "I'm sorry Pete." The blond mumbled through his fingers. Watching him I tried to think of a way to comfort him. In all honesty though, I couldn't think of anything since all of his fears were the same as mine. Watching him get hurt as I struggled to fight back, hurt more than the punches and kicks. Standing I walked over to him. Pulling him off the chair to bring him into a hug. "It's alright Tweek. I promise you it won't happen again." He wrapped his arms around me "You don't know that." He murmured into my chest, gripping the back of my shirt. "Maybe I don't, but I know it will be okay." I won't let them hurt you again. I kept to myself as I held him. 

That was few hours ago. Now we sat on his couch, at his home. Tweeks head was leaning on my side. I rubbed his side with my hand as the television droned on. I think he had fall asleep now. We had left shortly after the inspectors came. They had said the window would be up by tomorrow. The small blond had freaked on them when they had said it would've taken longer. They had quickly changed their story. Which I am not sure if Tweek had caught onto it. Once getting here we just sat down. Nobody said anything we just sat there and put on some stupid T.V. show to add some kind of background noise. Since sitting in the quiet alone didn't feel right. Now though I kind of wish it was quiet. I wish I could hear the sound of his breathing as reassurance. My ribs still hurt, the pounding in my head got worse as the T.V. made random loud noises. Taking my free hand I rubbed my forehead in circle motions. I could get up to find headache relievers, but Tweek was still leaning on me. I really didn't have the heart to move him. It felt nice to have his warmth on my side. Even though my head felt like it was going to explode. Looking back down at the blond I sighed. With a heave I lifted Tweek and laid him down where I had been sitting, standing slowly as to not wake him up. He stirred slightly before rolling over and facing the back of the couch. With a sigh I straightened my back. "Time to find those pain killers." I whispered. 

My first thought was to look in the most obvious place, the bathroom. It was a small room covered in tiles. The shower and bath had a plain curtain hanging from a rod. The mirror was smudged and dirty. I pulled lightly on the mirror, with a pop the mirror went forward and opened to show a cluttered medicine cabinet. Bottles of pills and tubes of all different pastes filled the small cupboard space. I reached and turned each bottle to read what it was. All different kinds of prescription and over the counter pills. Mood stabilizers, sleeping help, anti psychotics, antidepressants, and general pain relievers. The list went on to some medications I couldn't recognize. Until I found what I was searching for. The small jingled as I grabbed it from the cabinet and started walking to get a drink. Down the stairs and into the kitchen. I peaked into the living room. Tweek still slept on the couch. Nodding to myself I walked back to the kitchen. In the dark I could tell it wasn't as well kept as the bathroom had been. Most likely because he didn't use the bathroom as often. Opening each cupboard I grabbed a cup and than went to the fridge. Inside was a similar mess. A half a gallon of milk, a random glass of juice, different types of creamer (most of which seemed unopened), a carton of twelve eggs (five of which were missing), and a small jar of some strawberry jam or preserves. I took the milk and smelled it to check for age. Smelt fine so I swallowed two of the pills followed by a little milk. As soon as I did that a timid voice spoke from behind me "What are you doing?" The small disheveled blond rubbed one of his eyes as he watched me questioningly. "Just taking something for my headache." I placed the milk back while I spoke. He nodded walking toward me. "Did I wake you up?" I left the bottle of medicine where it was as I turned to him. He got closer shaking his head "No, I just wake up when I'm sleeping. I don't usually ever stay sleeping for long." He got close and stood in front of me. It was hard to see his face in the dark, but I could feel him near me. "You want to go back to the living room?" I couldn't tell if something changed but he didn't answer in words, but he did answer in with his actions. Tweek grabbed my shirt pulled me down and pushed his lips onto mine. I moved my hands to hold his waist and bring him closer. I wanted to pick him up and put him on the counter. Instead I moved my lips with his as he wrapped his arms around my neck. Following his lead as he pulled away and ran his fingers through my hair. I kept my arms around his hips and took a deep breath. He didn't say anything as he played with my dark hair. I relented and picked up the smaller teen and placed him on the counter next to me. "You sure you aren't tired?" I murmured, Tweek just chuckled grabbing my face and kissing me again. He pushed into me as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. Before I could slip my tongue in he pulled away. Leaving my tongue just poking out. I glared mockingly at him. (Not sure if he could see that but whatever) He chuckled again and I sighed "You are a tease." Tweek laughed "Oh I know." He kissed me again, though it was more of a peck. The blond pulled back again and combed my hair with his fingers. Every part that he touched burned as he kissed down my chin and neck. Moving his hands he held my hips. My breathing sped up as he moved. "Damn it." I pushed him back "Do you know what you are starting?" Not sure the question sank in. "Hm yeah, and maybe I'm doing it on purpose." I could almost here the smirk in his voice as the blond spoke. My heart sped up with my breathing. Murmuring I moved my face closer to him "Fuck." I pushed my hands under his shirt as I kissed his soft neck. Tweek let out a breathy moan. I gripped his side gently scrapping my teeth over his neck. Through his skin I could feel his breath quicken and his heart rate match mine. I nipped his neck before pulling back. Tweek's breath blew over me as I paused for a breath. "Are you sure about this?" His breathing stopped for a moment. My hands still ran over the skin under his shirt. I took a deep breath trying to calm my rapid heart beat. "No." He finally answered, one of his hands moved and I guess he ran it through his messy yellow hair. I pulled him close kissing him softly. Trying not to overwhelm him. I kept my hands where they were though. His skin felt nice as I tried to calm down. "I'm sorry." Tweek mumbled quietly. I couldn't bring myself to answer. Just buried my face into his neck, keeping my hands wrapped around under his plain green shirt. Tweek just kept mumbling apologies into my hair, holding his arms around my neck. I rubbed his back slowly kissing the nape of his neck. "We should get some sleep." I spoke into his neck hoping he heard me. "Yeah." He mumbled, his voice sounded hoarse and shaky. Though it could have been muffled by my thick black hair. I slowly pulled away offering a hand to help him down. Hopping down Tweek reached to hold my hand. I intertwined our fingers and walked out of the small kitchen. 

Once in his bed room Tweek nervously looked up at me. "I. . I need to change in. . into sleepwear." I nodded "I'll be on the bed." Gently I let go of his hand and sat down. Tweek didn't move just looked at me. "With you in here?" I shrugged "I could look away. If that'd help." He nodded slowly. "Okay." I sighed Turning to face his head board as I thought to myself. Trying to distract myself as I heard Tweek shuffling about behind me. I felt the bed shift as he sat down next to me. "Are you alright Tweek?" I turned back to him as I asked. Maybe I should've turned before asking. His shoulders drooped and his normally bright green eyes, were clouded and misty. "Tweek?" I shuffled closer and he sighed. "I am really sorry Pete." I paused sitting before him as he straightened. Coughing he did meet my eyes "Could you go?" Tweek didn't make a move to look back toward me just stared silently at the wall. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. Just a small sound similar to what I could describe as a murmur. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just. . . just. . need some. . som. .time to think." He stuttered through his words. I stood up leaving before I could listen to what else he would say. 

Micheal met me at his place as soon as I got there. The very tall goth didn't say anything as I walked in. Firkle fiddled with a small serrated knife between their fingers on the couch. Micheal went back to sitting on the floor. I followed suite sitting against the small wooden coffee table. Which was littered with half filled cups of coffee, small note books, and a tray for cigarette butts. All I could think was that I fucked up. I should've paced this out better, but I didn't I ran into it like I do everything. Covering my face with my hands I bit my tongue to keep from screaming as I leaned against my knees. Nobody said anything. We all just sat there. My hands slid up to tug through my hair. Looking back at the table I grabbed a lighter and pulled a cigarette from my pocket. As I lit it Firkle broke the silence "So didn't go very well?" I grit my teeth unwilling to talk to the sarcastic asshole. Micheal huffed next to me "You aren't one to talk. What was it that made Ike mad at you again?" Firkle didn't answer the curly haired teen just turned back to me. "It's a real question. I. . " They stopped talking as I met there dark brown gaze. "I. . care even if I act like I don't." with a hiss he poked the of his finger with the top of his small knife. A droplet of blood formed as they put more pressure on the knife. "I mean it Pete." Firkle met my gaze again pulling the knife from his finger. Applying pressure to the wound that kept leaking dark red down their hand. "Yeah." I sighed blowing out smoke as I did so. Trying hard not to watch as Firkle got his bleeding finger to stop, well bleeding. They spoke again "And Micheal." their brown eyes caught Micheal's with a stern gaze. "I didn't upset Ike. He had decide on his own that. . . I wasn't right for him." They held the now dirty knife before wiping it on their black jeans. Micheal clicked his tongue looking back at me. "So what did happen that ended with you being here?" He asked with a tilt of his head. Trying to act like he didn't just ask if I had fucked something up. Which I am pretty positive I did. I shrugged "He had asked me to leave. So that is what I did. You know respect is important." I eyed Micheal from the corner of my vision. Watching as he stared ahead. "So nothing happened?" Firkle asked this time. I looked over at them. They had gotten the blood under control, and was now just fiddling with the weapon again. "Exactly Firkle." I nodded as I took another drag from my cigarette. Micheal shook his head. "Oh you don't believe me?" I gasped dramatically putting a hand to my chest, before rolling my eyes. "Whatever." I huffed standing up and putting out the butt into the small glass tray. "Wait Pete." I ignored Firkle as I walked out of the door. Slamming it behind me as frosted air blew around me. The cold breeze calmed my nerves as I left the parking lot. Walking fast to get home. Get away from everything. Honestly not expecting to be stopped by somebody. I was wrong.

"Oh well then, didn't think I'd find you out here." A tall teen slid out of an alley, alone thankfully. "All alone huh? Not off stealing people when they are down." I grit my teeth. "I thought we had this conversation. Last time I remember you ran off because I had back up and you didn't" Craig, the tall teen was Craig. His dark messy hair stuffed into a blue hat. Dark eyes that bore into me as I tried to stand my ground. "Oh of course emo. Though last time I recalled I gave you a pretty nasty bruise to remember me by." I clicked my tongue "Yeah, that was all you could manage before we overwhelmed you." Craig growled stepping closer. "Well now you are all alone and nobody will be coming to save you this time." I didn't have time to think as he round house kicked me to the ground. Biting my tongue I scrambled back to my feet in time to dodge a punch he threw toward my face. All the force I had went into a kick I aimed for his chest which made him stumble back. Without really thinking I marched forward and knocked his feet from under him and slamming my elbow into his nose. Huffing I stepped away to give him a chance to stand back up. Groaning Craig slowly went to lean on his elbows using one hand to wipe blood that trickled from his nose. "Now than Craig, are you done?" He grit his teeth spitting onto the concrete before heaving to stand. "I'm never fucking down asshole." I dodged again as he tried to punch again only to slip and fall again. No I didn't slip that fucker tripped me. With one swift motion the tall teens foot collided with my already sore ribs. Hissing I rolled away before he cold land another kick. Quickly standing I took multiple steps back. Holding my side I tried to think of a way to get out of here. Nothing came to mind quick enough as Craig knocked me to the ground again. "Don't let me catch you with him again emo bitch." He spit at my face before walking away. I sighed wiping my cheek off I tried to keep myself under control as I sat up. Slowly I stood up wincing as my sore body screamed at me for moving. Once standing I looked to the direction Craig had gone before turning and head home. Hopefully this time nobody picks a fight. I don't think my body could take any more. No more.

I fell back onto my bad pulling at my hair as every breath I took hurt my bruised ribs. Near by my phone dinged I let it be. Trying my best to keep my body from shutting down. Tweek was all that mattered to me. I couldn't think about Craig right now. He was anything but a concern. Tweek had told me to leave. I was mostly hoping that I didn't do anything wrong. I hope I didn't push him too far too fast. He was vulnerable and unaware that I had liked, only way to put it, for longer than he knew. I had always felt things for him. I watched him from the side lines as he went on with his life. While I just smoked and wrote poems to make myself feel better. Feel better that I could help while I watched him struggle. Feel like my damn feelings meant something more. Even if I had never told him, and now we just were us. We weren't together, but we had each other if I would let him know how I was feeling. If I talked to him. Anything but I don't think I could do that. I don't think I could do anything that would hurt him.


End file.
